


He's Mine

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Hehehehe jealous Kageyama, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Two 2nd years on an opposing volleyball team take an interest in Hinata. Too much of an interest.Kageyama is not pleased.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 369





	He's Mine

After Spring Nationals, Karasuno had found themselves with more than a few new offers for practice games. Takeda, along with Yachi and Ukai, had narrowed down the list to only a few schools that would allow them the most beneficial practices. Today, the Karasuno team was hosting a practice session with another team from Iwate Prefecture, who was considered a powerhouse school there. They hadn’t made it to Nationals that year, but they’d placed in the top four at the qualifiers.

Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi had all stopped playing volleyball, instead choosing to focus their time for their final exams. But they, along with Kiyoko, would visit the team each week, and offer pointers and tips as they observed. In Daichi’s place, Ennoshita was made team captain and a starter, while Yamaguchi became the vice captain in place of Sugawara. Their team was a little empty, due to the loss of the three third years, but they hoped that once the new school year started, that a few first years would join their team.

“Nice kill, Hinata!” Hinata grinned and flashed a smile at Tanaka. He glanced at Kageyama, who nodded at him, and he grinned at him too, holding out his hand for a high five. Kageyama gave him a mildly unamused look, though he reached out and slapped his right hand against Hinata’s.

“Yosha! Toss to me again, Kageyama!” Kageyama just nodded, briefly stopping to ruffle Hinata’s fluffy orange hair. Playing with Hinata’s hair always made him feel better. 

“Kageyamaaaaa. Not now.” Hinata pouted and pulled away from the setter, sticking his tongue out at him. Kageyama just shrugged and returned to his position, ready to start playing again.

“Ennoshita-san, nice serve!” The ball went flying, and was received by the other team. The ball was quickly passed and set to the opposing team’s best hitter. Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka all leaped up, though it was Hinata’s hands that the ball touched, and Hinata was able to execute a soft block on the ball. This allowed Ennoshita to receive the ball in the back, and Kageyama set the ball for Tanaka, who smashed it down past the opposing team’s middle blockers. 

“Nice kill, Tanaka!” Kageyama couldn’t help the slight smile that ghosted across his face as he watched Hinata jump with Tanaka, excited about the point they’d won.

“Goddamn. He sure can jump. I wish we were playing with him, rather than against him.” Kageyama’s attention turned to the conversation on the other side of the net, where the two middle blockers were staring at Hinata, one blond, one brunette. A feeling of pride flashed through Kageyama, and he turned a smug look at the two tall teens.

“He’s cute though. Hella cute. Hey, are you gonna ask him out?” Kageyama froze, the smug look sliding off his face rapidly.

“Probably. He’s cuter than any of the guys at school. I wonder if he has a boyfriend?” Kageyama nearly growled as he crossed his arms, an icy glare on his face, which the two middle blockers didn’t notice. The whistle from the referee stopped any further conversation, and the game continued, as Ennoshita served for the 3rd time. 

Between rallies, Kageyama could hear snippets of conversation from the two middle blockers, and his irritation slowly rose, a grumpy look appearing on his face. Hinata’s concern towards Kageyama didn’t help, as Kageyama was fighting to control himself. Hinata’s wide, brown eyes made his effort to stay in control difficult, as all Kageyama wanted to do was firmly let the other two volleyball players know that Hinata was well off the market by kissing him until they both ran out of breath. Which Kageyama couldn’t quite do in the middle of a practice game. 

“Hey, shorty. How tall are you?” Hinata cocked his head to the side as he answered. (Kageyama could feel his heart bursting at the sight- Hinata truly didn’t realize how adorable he could be, and it was making Kageyama blush down to his toes.)

“164.2 cm.” A low whistle came from the blond middle blocker. 

“You’re really short, for a volleyball player. How do you jump so high?” Hinata just shrugged, looking no less confused by the question.

“I just go bam and focus my feet on the floor and push up. Kageyama taught me how to jump even higher than I could before.” The blond middle blocker raised an eyebrow as he turned towards the raven haired setter.

“Did he, now? That’s interesting.” The whistle blew again, and another rally started, this one ending with Kageyama performing a setter dump, an annoyed look on his face. 

“Nice, Kageyama!” Kageyama glared at the two middle blockers as he reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair again. Hinata just nuzzled into his touch this time, and Kageyama felt the hint of a smile on his face as he looked down at Hinata.

“Nice job, Hinata. Good decoy work.” Hinata glowed from the compliment, a delighted grin growing on his face from being praised by Kageyama. 

Kageyama’s face was milder, though more smug when he glanced back across the net, to the two players who were quietly seething. Hinata still apparently hadn’t noticed, and was eagerly bouncing on his feet again, ready to start another rally.

“You know, Hinata, was it? You’re really cute.” Hinata’s head tilted again, a confused, yet pleased look on his face.

“Thank you? I guess?” Kageyama’s fists were balled up in anger, all sense of calm gone from those two sentences, and he was glaring daggers at the two middle blockers. When a hand touched his shoulder, he turned quickly, and nearly struck Tanaka, who dodged just in time.

“Whoa. It’s just me. Kageyama, listen. Calm down. You know Hinata doesn’t have eyes for anyone besides you.” Kageyama nodded, slapping at his cheeks harshly to get himself back in order. He would just let his anger out at those two by beating the crap out of them in this practice game. 

“Thank you, Tanaka-san. I’m good now.” Tanaka nodded, though he seemed slightly afraid of the murderous look on Kageyama’s face, and the whistle blew again to start the next rally. 

“Nice serve, Tanaka!”

\----

“We won! Yosha!! No diving drills for us today!” Hinata jumped in excitement, and he was quickly joined by Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

“Oi. Get your butts back over here and help us clean up.” At Ennoshita’s firm voice, all three of them stopped and hurried to start folding up the net. Kageyama just continued picking up stray volleyballs, before going to help with the poles. Once the equipment was neatly put away in the storage room, Kageyama headed back out and searched for Hinata. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the orange haired boy, but he worried all the same. Kageyama hurried over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who were chatting with Takeda over in a corner of the room. 

“Have you seen Hinata?” All three shrugged, looking unsure.

“I think I saw him go outside earlier. He was helping Yachi-chan collect water bottles.” Kageyama nodded his thanks at Yamaguchi, before he quickly turned and hurried out the gym doors, squinting in the sunlight. Once he could see, Kageyama scanned the area outside. He let out a small, irritated growl when he realized he couldn’t see the orange haired middle blocker anywhere. Where on earth had Hinata gone? 

\----

Hinata felt a sliver of fear and uncertainty slide up his spine as he gazed up at the two middle blockers. They’d insisted that Hinata follow them and show them exactly how he jumped, dragging him away from Yaichi. The two 2nd years had taken Hinata around the corner of the gym, so that they were in a much more secluded part of the area. 

“We never introduced ourselves, did we? I’m Nakamura Yuki, and that’s Sakai Taiga.” The blond teen nodded at the brunette, crossing his arms as he looked down at Hinata.

“What’s your name?” Hinata broke his eye contact as he stared down at the ground, feeling uncomfortable and nervous at being alone with the two strangers. 

He wished…. He wished he were here.

“Oi. I asked you a question. You should be respectful and answer your senpai.” Hinata squeaked when Nakamura reached out and grabbed at Hinata’s chin, yanking it up so that Hinata would meet his eyes again. Hinata immediately pulled back, backing away with wide, terrified eyes, his body starting to tremble.

“Hi-Hinata Shoyo.” Sakai hummed, a leer appearing on his face as he put one hand on his chin.

“Cute name. Perfectly fitting for such a cute little boy. What do you think, Sho-yo?” The way the 2nd year dragged out his name made Hinata shudder.

“What… what do I think about what?” Hinata could hardly keep his voice from shaking, and he balled up his fists tightly to keep his composure. 

“How would you like to go out with me? See, I think you’re awfully cute, and would make such a nice boyfriend. I’m big, and strong, and I think I could protect you.” Hinata froze as Nakamura reached one hand out and cupped Hinata’s cheek. 

“I- I don’t-” Nakamura tsked, letting go of Hinata as he waved one finger at him.

“See, that wasn’t a request, Shoyo-chan. It was… a declaration.” Hinata backed away from the two middle blockers until he hit the gym wall. A tiny whimper escaped him as they followed him, their tall figures allowing them to loom over Hinata. Nakamura grabbed Hinata’s shoulder and pressed him against the wall.

“I don’t… I have a…” Nakamura’s hand cupped Hinata’s cheek again and he leaned in, closing his eyes. Hinata desperately tried to move away, but the 2nd year’s grip on him was strong. He frantically turned his head, tears pricking at his eyes as Nakamura’s face became closer, and closer.

“Hinata!” Nakamura stopped moving, an inch away from Hinata’s face as he turned to look at the newcomer. Hinata nearly cried in relief when he saw Kageyama’s tall figure.

“Get away from him! What are you doing to him?” Hinata could hear Kageyama’s rage and he wriggled under Nakamura’s grip, trying to free himself. Nakamura was unyielding though, and instead pressed his hand harder into Hinata’s shoulder, making the small middle blocker cry out as a bruise started to form underneath his fingers.

“We’re just having a chat. This doesn’t involve you. Move along.” Kageyama just growled, and he looked at Hinata, who had tears in his eyes.

“You know, I think this does involve me.” Before either 2nd year could blink, they found themselves on the floor, groaning as they picked themselves back up. Kageyama had tackled Nakamura into Sakai, and grabbed Hinata, enveloping the terrified teen in his arms. 

“What the hell? How dare you attack your senpai?” Nakamura was snarling as he stood up, his anger at losing Hinata evident. Kageyama just tightened his arms around Hinata when Hinata let out a small sniff, trying to soothe him.

“I believe you were the first ones to attack my middle blocker. I was simply helping him escape his situation.” When Nakamura came towards him, fist out to punch Kageyama, another voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Uh uh. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. See, I’ve got this all on video. I’ll be showing this to your coach, and I don’t think assault on top of sexual harassment would bode well for you.” Ennoshita stepped out from around the corner, holding up a phone that was still recording the incident. The glare on his face stopped both 2nd years in their tracks, fear entering their hearts at the look on the captain’s face.

“Now, I suggest you two run along and return to your team. I’m sure that you wouldn’t want anything else to go on this recording, and make your punishments even worse.” Nakamura and Sakai exchanged a look, before Nakamura huffed and tried to glare at Kageyama.

“Don’t think this is over. We’ll be back.” Kageyama just laughed, a terrifying look on his face as he glared right back at them.

“I don’t think so. You see, this one, he’s mine.” Kageyama pulled away from Hinata and pressed his lips to Hinata’s in one movement, kissing him intensely. Hinata squeaked in surprise, but soon melted into the kiss, allowing Kageyama to wrap his arms around his back as he returned the kiss eagerly. Neither noticed as the two from the opposing school scurried away, shooting glares at the three Karasuno students.

It was several seconds before the two first years pulled apart, panting slightly as they were out of breath. Ennoshita came over to them then, putting one hand on Hinata’s shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

“You okay, Hinata? They didn’t hurt you?” Hinata shook his head, leaning into Kageyama’s chest.

“Just scared me. Though, if you two hadn’t come along, I guess they might’ve.” Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama as the setter gently stroked Hinata’s hair.

“Thank you for coming, ‘yama.” Kageyama flushed slightly, though he continued to stroke Hinata’s fluffy hair.

“Don’t get yourself trapped like that again, boke. I was worried.” Hinata looked up at Kageyama’s soft voice. Kageyama refused to meet Hinata’s eyes, his cheeks slightly pink as he murmured. 

“I meant it though. You’re mine. Nobody else is allowed to touch you.” A small giggle escaped Hinata and he nuzzled back against Kageyama. Ennoshita cleared his throat, which reminded the two first years that he was present. 

“As cute as this is, we should probably head back. We need to make sure to talk to Takeda, Ukai, and their coach, and have this all sorted out. Come along, you two.” Ennoshita began walking away. Hinata made to move away from Kageyama, but was instead swept up into his arms, giving a small cry in surprise.

“Bakayama! Put me down!” Hinata’s face was bright red as he struggled to get out of Kageyama’s arms. In response, Kageyama just held him tighter, and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Just let me protect you. Just for a little while longer.” Kageyama’s soft voice had Hinata stop his struggle, and Hinata just sighed, leaning into Kageyama’s chest.

“You’re so silly sometimes.” Kageyama shrugged as he followed Ennoshita, making sure to keep his grip on his boyfriend secure.

“I love you though. Thank you for rescuing me.” Kageyama smiled one of his rare, true smiles down at Hinata, his cheeks pleasantly pink.

“Love you too, boke.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short oneshot I wrote from a prompt I saw. Kagehina makes me all kinds of happy. :3


End file.
